


Awkward Gods Make for Awkard Dates (and Awkward Humans Don't Help)

by Youkoartemis



Series: God!Ryan AU [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, Gavin and Ryan being awkward nerds, God!Ryan AU, M/M, shameless fluff, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: God!Ryan goes on his first date with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Gods Make for Awkard Dates (and Awkward Humans Don't Help)

I sadly can’t remember who prompted me with this idea, but I’ve finally filled it! Sorry it took so long!

By the way, Ryan is dressed using [this](http://youkoartemis.tumblr.com/post/131315695101/miyuli-after-posting-my-black-tie-and-white-tie) reference while Gavin is dressed using [this](http://miyuli.tumblr.com/post/130276959454/ive-been-studying-the-classic-black-tie-dress) set of references.

* * *

 

Ryan didn’t really know how all of this worked. He didn’t know how he was meant to court a human, so he sought advice from someone who would know.

“You wanna _what?”_ Geoff asked, giving Ryan a deadpan stare with raised eyebrows.

“I want to know how your people...court...one another...” Ryan answered slowly, fidgeting under Geoff’s stare.

“So you and Gav finally got your heads out of your asses?” The man asked bluntly, causing Ryan to stare blankly at him.

“I...don’t think it’s physically possible to have your head up your ass? Not while _alive,_ at any rate.” The god in disguise answered awkwardly, not understanding the saying.

“It’s just a saying, dude.” Geoff deadpanned.

“Oh.” Now Ryan felt dumb.

“Back to your question... Take Gav out somewhere nice.” Geoff advised.

“Somewhere...nice...” Ryan repeated, sounding mystified.

“Yeah, y’know, like a fancy restaurant, or a nice tavern, or something.”

Ryan remained silent, looking flummoxed and overwhelmed.

“I...don’t understand? Is- is there a _reason_ for this particular tradition? I don’t-”

“-Just take him out to eat. Get him a few beers - just treat him nice.”

“Am I _not_ treating him nice?” Ryan asked, suddenly concerned, eyes widening and brow furrowing.

“Nah, you’re treating him nice as dicks. I’m just tellin’ ya to keep doing that.”

Ryan’s brow furrowed further.

“Nice as dicks? I don’t- is that another one of your weird sayings?”

Geoff groaned and waved Ryan off.

“Just get out and ask Gavin out.”

“But you haven’t told me anything!” Ryan protested.

“I’ve told you _plenty,_ now get out.”

Ryan made several disgruntled and frazzled noises, but complied, leaving to seek out Gavin.

* * *

 

He found Gavin out on the archery course, shooting arrows at a target. Ryan would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the best at archery, but Gavin was hitting the center of the targets more often than not, so he felt that the human must be doing very well. It made a warm, vaguely fizzy feeling rise up in his chest. He wondered if it was “pride” or possibly “affection”? Maybe it was both? It felt like a bit of both, he thought.

After Gavin fired off his last arrow, he turned slightly and noticed Ryan standing there watching. He startled briefly, fingers fumbling his bow as he was going to put it on his back, managing to drop it to the ground. He darted after it with a squawk of surprise and distress, causing Ryan’s lips to twitch up into a small smile at the corners.

After Gavin had gotten his bow secured, he turned to Ryan.

“Ry!” He exclaimed, eyes wide, “You scared me!”

Ryan looked down at his toes, an almost tangible aura of misery forming around him.

“Oh... Sorry, Gavin. I didn’t mean to...” He mumbled, scuffing one shoe against the ground.

Gavin’s boot-clad feet suddenly invaded Ryan’s view as a warm hand gently cupped his chin and tilted his head up to look Gavin in the eyes. Gavin was smiling warmly at him.

“Nah, it’s fine, love! Jus’ startled me a little - make a little noise next time, yeah?” The archer teased good-naturedly.

“Oh, okay. I just didn’t want to disturb you while you were shooting arrows - it seemed...potentially dangerous.” Ryan explained, fidgeting with his hands.

Gavin looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Ah, yeah, fair play.” He admitted, “Maybe jus’ wait ‘til I’ve loosed the current arrow before greeting me, or somethin’? ‘Cause you’re all quiet like a bloody cat, an’ it’s a bit startling to suddenly turn around an’ see someone standing behind me.” He suggested.

Ryan nodded, grateful that Gavin wasn’t upset with him.

“Okay, I can do that. Sorry again for startling you.” He agreed, adding his sheepish apology onto the end.

Gavin’s grin widened.

“I already said it was fine, love! You’re an odd egg, y’know that? An odd egg, but _definitely_ a good one.” Gavin told him, nodding firmly to himself.

“But I’m...not an egg? I’m a person- god- something that isn’t an egg.” Ryan protested with a small frown, sounding confused. “Or is this one of your human sayings?”

Gavin laughed, and the sound made Ryan feel all warm and tingly, especially around his ears and cheeks while his heart fluttered. He couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his own face in response to Gavin’s obvious pleasure.

“It’s just a saying, you doughnut!” Gavin laughed, eyes sparkling as they crinkled at the corners with mirth, smile widening even further so that he was all but beaming at Ryan.

“Oh, okay.” Ryan replied, glad that it was just a saying and that Gavin didn’t _actually_ think he was an egg of some sort. And then he remembered why he’d come here, “Oh! Uh, Gavin?” He asked, suddenly a bit nervous. His palms started sweating as he fidgeted with his hands.

Gavin noticed the change in mood immediately, growing more serious.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, a small frown furrowing his brows as he watched his boyfriend with concern.

“I, uh.” Ryan swallowed thickly and wetted his suddenly dry lips with his tongue, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “I realized that, um, since we’re- we’re d-dating now, we should, uh. We sh-should probably maybe... goonadate?” he stuttered, ending his question in a rapid cascade of words as his voice cracked, his shoulders hunching up to his ears as he stared nervously at Gavin.

Gavin, for his part, just looked confused.

“Wot was that?” He asked, blinking, as a bemused look appeared on his face, “You’ll have’ta speak a little slower, love, ‘cause I couldn’ quite understand that.”

Ryan gulped and nodded before trying again.

“Would you, uh, would you l-like to m-maybe, um, g-go on a- a date? W-with me? Possibly?” The god asked very nervously, head ducking down so he was looking uncertainly up at Gavin through his lashes, teeth lightly worrying at his lower lip.

A small, still-bemused smile appeared on Gavin’s face.

“You’re askin’ me out on a date?” He asked, just to make sure he’d understood Ryan’s very quiet and stuttery question.

Ryan just nodded meekly, and Gavin was _beaming._

“Of _course_ I would, you pleb! I’ve been waitin’ for you to ask for _days,_ you li’l minge!” he exclaimed, sounding absolutely _delighted._

Ryan blinked, still uncertain.

“Really?” He asked, sounding vaguely hopeful, “So that’s a yes?”

 _“Yes,_ it’s a yes, you dope!” Gavin exclaimed in faux-exasperation, still beaming brightly.

Ryan smiled shyly in response.

“Oh, good. I- I’m sorry if it’s- if it’s not good. I- I’m not... I don’t really know... how to be all... courtshippy... and stuff...” The god added rather lamely, scuffing his foot against the ground and biting his lower lip as he looked up at Gavin through his lashes.

Gavin just patted his head before gently running his fingers through Ryan’s soft, fluffy hair, causing the god to very gently bump his head into the touch. Gavin was still smiling dazzlingly brightly at Ryan.

“That’s fine - I’m new to all’a this as well! We can figure it out together, yeah?” He offered, causing Ryan to smile hopefully and thankfully as he nodded so hard and fast Gavin was surprised his head didn’t fall off.

“Yeah! Yeah, absolutely. Thank you.” He agreed eagerly, looking like an over-excited puppy.

Gavin’s grin widened as he ruffled Ryan’s hair.

“Anytime! Now when’re we going?” and they started hashing out the details.

In the end, they decided on going to the lovely little restaurant in the nearby town that they both liked (it had a wonderfully warm and homey atmosphere that appealed to Ryan, and Gavin loved the music and the feel of the place; the food was good, too). They agreed to meet back up just before sundown for their date. That way, they could enjoy the sunset together as they rode to town.

But as they were walking away from one another, they suddenly realized that they would have to figure out what to wear on their date, now. Two sets of eyes widened as the thought popped into their heads, and they made their way back at a much greater speed.

* * *

 

“Meg?” Ryan called out a bit anxiously as he gazed at himself in the mirror, “I- I think I could use a little help, maybe?” He requested meekly.

“What’s that, Ryan? You need help? Aww, I’ve been _waiting_ for this!” A perky female voice asked from behind him.

Ryan let out a shaky sigh of relief at seeing his older sister Meg, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he gazed at her with such intense gratefulness.

“Thank you for coming, Meg.” He thanked her, so very sincere.

She grinned up at him from where she stood next to him.

“No problem! I’m happy to help my poor baby brother look good for his first date!” She replied, then paused, “Speaking of...”

She clapped her hands together and began squealing, _“Oh my gosh,_ I thought you’d _never_ figure it out! But I’m _so, so glad_ that you did!” She squealed again, clapping as she bounced in place, “My little baby brother’s all grown up and going on _dates_ now!!” She exclaimed, sounding overjoyed.

Ryan’s face and ears heated as blood rushed to them, coloring them a ruddy red in his embarrassment.

“Meg, please...” He mumbled, trying to hide his face.

“Oh, and now you’re _blushing!_ Oh, you’re just too precious and cute!” Meg gushed, pinching his cheeks. “Who’s too precious and cute for this world? You are! You are!” she baby-talked at him, causing him to pull back and bat her hands away.

“Meg! _Please!”_ He insisted, voice rising slightly.

Meg pouted at him, hands on her hips before sighing.

“Oh, _alright...”_ She agreed with faux-grumpiness. “Just ruin my fun on this momentous occasion why don’t ya?”

Ryan just gave her a sad, pathetic look, and she sighed again and decided to take mercy on her baby brother.

“Alright, first of all? We need to get you in some better-fitting clothes.” Meg stated bluntly, finally getting serious.

“I- Is that really necessary?” Ryan asked nervously. He didn’t like showing off his body very much.

“Absolutely.” Meg confirmed immediately. She then drew out a brush and some hair products from...somewhere. Her realm, Ryan presumed. “Also we’re gonna fix up your hair and make you look really nice, ‘cause I am _not_ gonna let you mess this up by dressing like an awkward father of two!”

“Why _that_ description?” Ryan asked, eyes wide as Meg approached him with tools in hand.

“Stop asking questions, Ryan - this is for your own good.” Meg stated, grinning in a way that absolutely _terrified_ Ryan, “Besides! You _asked_ for my help, remember?” she reminded him.

Ryan had just enough time to wonder if he’d made a terrible mistake before Meg pounced on him.

* * *

 

Gavin, on the other hand, was with Ray and Michael, asking for their advice on what he should wear.

“D’you think he’d like this one?” Gavin asked, holding out a different outfit for their perusal.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure Ryan would like you in _literally anything.”_ Ray stated bluntly, “He’s fuckin’ ass over elbows for ya, man.”

“Ray’s right, boi.” Michael agreed with a nod and a shrug.

Gavin let out a noise of frustration.

“Well I don’t _care_ if he’d like me in anything, I wanna dress up nice for ‘im anyway!” He exclaimed, glaring at them and just barely restraining himself from stomping one foot in annoyance.

“Why? You hopin’ to score?” Ray asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Gavin flushed red and began sputtering.

“Wha- _no!”_ He denied hastily, _“Ray!_ It’s only the first date!” He exclaimed, sounding a bit distressed.

“So? You sayin’ you don’t put out on the first date? Does Ryan know that?” Ray asked, smirking devilishly at Gavin, who continued to sputter protests and denials.

 _“Ray!_ You’re assuming Ryan even knows what sex _is!”_ Michael interrupted, grinning.

“Good point.” Ray admitted after a moment of thought, grinning back.

“You two are _rubbish!”_ Gavin whined petulantly, pouting.

“I’d go with the other outfit, myself.” A mischievous female voice pointed out from behind the two Lads seated on Gavin’s bed, causing all three men to jump in surprise.

“Holy shit! Lindsay?!” Michael shouted in surprise.

“The one and only!” The goddess exclaimed boisterously, grinning confidently.

“What’re _you_ doing here??” Gavin asked, stunned and admittedly rather nervous.

“You’re going on a date with my baby bro - why _wouldn’t_ I be here?” The Goddess of Passion asked in return, arching an eyebrow and smirking.

Gavin’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, but no sounds except a vague “uhhh” escaped from him.

“So, let’s take a looksie through your wardrobe and see if we can’t find something that’ll blow my little bro’s mind.” Lindsay stated, standing up and heading to Gavin’s closet.

* * *

 

Ryan was the first to arrive, and he stood there, fidgeting in his form-fitting evening dress clothes. He was wearing a black tailcoat with m-notch lapels and tails down to his knees. Under the tailcoat he was wearing a white, straight fronted dress shirt with a tall collar that reached to his neck. A pristine white cravat was wrapped around his throat in a mailcoach tie style, and a single cravat pin was set in the center of it, bearing Ryan’s symbol in a very subtle display of his status. The cravat was tucked smartly into a white waistcoat with gold buttons.

Instead of his usual kilt, he was wearing white breeches that hugged his form closely from his navel to about his knees, the sides at the bottoms laced up by a shiny white ribbon. On his feet he wore black, low-heeled leather shoes that were tied with a broad black ribbon. The shoes were worn over knee-height white stockings that went under his breeches.

As he waited, he fidgeted with the cuffs of his tailcoat, the white gloves over his hands standing out in stark contrast against the black of the coat.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up, and gasped softly, seeing Gavin.

Gavin, like Ryan, was wearing formal wear, but unlike Ryan’s more formal regency-style clothing, Gavin had opted for a more casual-formal black tie style.

Gavin had on a black suit jacket over a white button up shirt. Both articles of clothing hugged his form quite nicely, showing off his slender but muscular form. The jacket was single-breasted and the buttons on the cuffs were a shiny gold. The jacket’s lapels were cut into a peak lapel style, and he was wearing a black bowtie. His trousers were a charcoal black and matched his jacket. 

Under his jacket, which was buttoned with only one of the two buttons, he wore a black, low-cut evening waistcoat. His feet were clad in black, plain toe Blucher/Derby shoes. His thin hose socks were a neat black held up by sock suspenders attached around his calves under his trousers. On top of that, Gavin’s usually wild hair had been tamed and styled into something neat and controlled. All-in-all, he looked _very_ good.

When Gavin saw Ryan, he stopped dead and gaped, mouth falling open. Not only was Ryan wearing very form-fitting formal clothes, but his hair had been carefully styled so that it looked fluffier and neater than it usually did - it was shiny and looked silky. Gavin wanted to run his fingers through it and muss it all up, but he restrained himself.

What little air was left in Gavin’s lungs was knocked out of him when Ryan gave him a shy yet brilliant smile, showing off his white teeth. Gavin could fully understand why people always said the gods had the most perfect bodies, now - Ryan’s shoulder to waist ratio could _not_ be legal! And those hips could probably kill a man (though Gavin certainly wouldn’t complain if they killed _him,_ because they were _perfect,_ in his opinion).

“Um... You- you look really, _really_ good, Gavin.” Ryan stuttered out, blushing furiously as he fidgeted underneath Gavin’s stare. He didn’t usually like being stared at, but the way Gavin was looking at him...it made him feel... _good...!_ He didn’t really understand it, but he wasn’t going to complain.

 _“I_ look good?! You look bloody _amazing,_ Ry!” Gavin squawked before wincing at how undignified he’d sounded. Yet he couldn’t really bring himself to regret it when he saw Ryan duck his head and grin a little, embarrassed but pleased.

“Thanks.” Ryan said softly, looking back up through his lashes to meet Gavin’s eyes, a bashful-but-happy smile on his face. (Gavin wanted to kiss him.)

Once they got over how _good_ the other looked, they went on their way, riding to the nearby town to have their date.

* * *

 

They arrived at the restaurant perfectly intact. They were both a little self-conscious due to how well-dressed they were in comparison to everyone else there, but it wasn’t too bad (and luckily same-sex couples were accepted by the gods and goddesses, and so there were no troubles on that front). Gavin got a bit of good-natured ribbing from their waitress about his “finally having made a move on Ryan,” but it was all in good fun so he didn’t mind.

The two of them ordered their usual favorites and then there was a lull as they both tried to figure out what to say to one another. Usually conversation came to them so easily, but this time, things seemed... _different,_ and starting a conversation was suddenly highly daunting.

Gavin bit his lower lip and fidgeted, casting about desperately for a topic in his head.

“So, uh, lovely weather we’ve been having, yeah?” He blurted out, only to immediately wince because could he have _chosen_ a more pathetic topic?

Ryan looked up, a bit surprised.

“Uh, well, it uh, there’s a- there’s a storm gonna be moving through, soon, I- I think.” Ryan replied, blinking rapidly, “But that’ll- that’ll be good for the farmers, ‘cause there’s been a bit of a drought recently and their crops need the water. Their animals, too.”

“Oh, well, that’s good.” Gavin replied rather lamely.

“Yeah.” Ryan agreed, looking back down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

There was another long pause, during which their food was delivered.

“You two doing okay here?” Their waitress - Nicolette - asked, concerned. She’d noticed that the two of them weren’t chatting as animatedly as they usually did when they dined at the restaurant.

“I- yeah.” Gavin replied a bit awkwardly, attempting to smile though it came out as more of a grimace.

“Really? ‘Cause you two don’t _look_ like you’re doing okay - you’re usually chattin’ up a storm by now; what’s happened?” Nicolette pressed, because she was worried about the two young men she’d managed to befriend over their fairly frequent visits to the restaurant.

“I- yeah, well, it’s just - everything seems _different_ now that we’re datin’, an’ I don’t wanna bollocks it up.” Gavin admitted finally, drawing Ryan’s rather surprised attention.

“Well, I dunno about you boys, but it ain’t like you’re suddenly different people now you’re dating, right? You two’re still you, an’ your relationship should reflect that! S’what drew you both together in the first place, right?” Nicolette stated, looking at them both.

Gavin nodded, realization dawning on him.

“Yeah, you’re right!” He agreed, sounding a bit awed.

“You’re darn right I am honey.” Nicolette shot back with a teasing grin.

“Thanks, Nicolette.”

“Anytime hon.” and with that she headed off, sure that the boys would figure themselves out without any further input from herself.

Sure enough...

“You were afraid of messing up?” Ryan asked softly, looking up at Gavin.

“I- yeah. Still am, to be honest.” Gavin admitted to the god, smiling sheepishly.

“Gavin... I’m scared of messing up, too.” Ryan admitted in return, expression earnest, and Gavin softened, his worry starting to melt as he realized that the two of them were on the same page and most likely had been all along.

A smile began to spread across Gavin’s face.

“Well, I’m glad we’re in the same boat, here.” He stated, getting a confused look from Ryan.

“But we’re not on a boat?” the god asked in mild bewilderment, getting a laugh from Gavin.

“It’s a _saying_ you pleb! Lovely, _lovely_ Ryan - you always manage to make me smile.” Gavin cooed, reaching over to stroke Ryan’s cheek, causing the god to lean into his touch with a small smile.

“You make me smile, too.” Ryan responded, voice as soft and sincere as his expression.

Gavin’s grin widened; yeah, he and Ryan were gonna be just fine.

Their date ended perfectly, with Ryan escorting Gavin back to his room before heading to his own like a proper gentleman. He even earned himself a goodnight kiss for his chivalry, making him blush, duck his head, and beam up at Gavin through his lashes; it made the archer melt on the inside - Ryan was just _too bloody cute._

Their next few dates went far better, and they slowly grew closer and closer as they figured out what they both wanted from the relationship and how they both fit as boyfriends as well as friends. 

It was lovely.


End file.
